Beverage containers, such as coffee mugs or the like, which have a timepiece associated therewith are known in the art. These mugs are usually plain and unadorned, but they enable the user to conveniently observe the time of day. However, it is not known in the art to provide such a mug with the capability of being selectively adorned as may be desired by the user. Thus, a hunter or a soldier might like a mug with a camouflage pattern, a golfer might like a mug which carriers a picture of a golf hole, and the like. Or, a person may wish to periodically change the theme or adornment on his mug.
To date, there is no known mug which has the ability to allow the user to select a theme, design or pattern to be displayed on the body of the mug, and also such a mug which has the capability of displaying time.